Forever strong and never alone
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: Sometimes Logan felt like the world was out to get him, for so long he felt like all his like all his life was made up of was abuse. Kendall gasped "Did she do this to you?" Logan nodded tears in his eyes. Logan has a sad past, Kendall is always their to help. WARNINGS: Kogan Bromance and beatings P.S. DONT OWN ANYONE!


**Hi guys! One of my favorite reviewers requested I did a Kogan Bromance, so here it is! Hope you like it ****BigTimeRush-BTR! **

**WARNINGS: ABUSE AND BROMACE!**

Sometimes Logan felt like the world was out to get him, for so long he felt like all his like all his life was made up of was abuse. Logan's mother used to do the most horrible things to him, she would beat him and she would punch him and kick him, and if in her eyes he was extra bad (which he never was) she would take a razor and scrape it across his back and chest till he was bleeding.

Logan was seven.

After that he found it hard to trust anybody.

When Logan was eleven the police got a call about screaming, Joanna had started cutting Logan along the sides of his chest. Logan was screaming, the pain was unbearable, and blood stained everything, but Logan had trained himself to be strong, he had to be, so he wouldn't cry, and when they heard the sirens Joanna went and got a frying pan and he was lights out after that.

When Logan woke up he was in the hospital, the nurses and doctors where telling him facts but Logan wasn't listening, he just wanted to see his mom, yes he was scared of her, he despised her, but he loved her, he never wanted to see her again, but he loved her and wanted to make sure they didn't kill her. He ran into his mothers hospital room crying he didn't matter about being strong anymore he just wanted all this to end! "Logan, his mother said wiping his tears Logan these nice men are going to let me out, you just have to tell them I didn't do this to you" Logan's big brown eyes went wide, bring her home now, they couldn't do that he wasn't ready yet, and she did do it, so Logan ran, he ran all the way back to his hospital bed and refused to come out till she was gone.

So Logan went to go live with his dad in Minnesota, Joanna got two years in jail and then she was back. Her name was Joanna that was all he called her now, you see Logan was thirteen now and had friends, ACTUALL friends, not the bastards who would beat him up. So now Logan didn't have to be strong alone anymore, he had Kendall, James, and Carlos to help. He still didn't trust anyone at home, but at least now he didn't feel so broken and useless. Then things turned for the worst, Joanna came home and his father Mike had gotten so tired of Logan never being able to trust him that he did the most irrational thing.

Two weeks later he left them.

Joanna reacted as if it was nothing "we don't need him" she said. Which was probably true he would of helped little if Joanna tried to do something. Joanna said she had changed but Logan didn't trust her at all so he spent most of the time at one of the boy's houses or in his room reading. If their where two good things that came out of this he thought it was the gang and his new found love of being a doctor. It had started off as preparation to heal himself if Joanna came back but then he began to truly love it.

As soon as they became BTR it was like paradise, he got to be with the people he loved most in the world. But sometimes the world just bites back.

PRESENT DAY:

Logan was just sitting at the pool.

"Hey freak"

Logan looked up.

"Your in my seat"

" I may have been mistaken but I believe I was here first"

Kendall looked up from his seat.

"You where mistaken"

Logan gave the bigger teen a look.

"You can't make me move"

"Oh really"

Suddenly Logan was flipped off the chair.

Kendall was up off his chair and before he could think of anything his fist was on the bullies face. Kendall picked up Logan and walked him back to there room. They both sat down in silence as Kendall wiped off the blood on Logan's face " I'm sorry" he whispered "Logan what are you sorry for?" Kendall asked completely confused "everything" Logan muttered "Ok Kendall said with a sigh something's wrong and I know that bullies not what's bothering you, so are you going to tell me?" Logan looked away but Kendall could see the hurt in his eye's "Logan you know I wont let those bullies…" Kendall started "it's not the bullies Kendall" Logan cut off

"Then what is it?"

"Do you remember my mom?"

"Not really, you didn't talk about her much"

Logan reluctantly pulled of his shirt revealing hundreds of scars.

Kendall gasped "Did she do this to you?" Logan nodded tears in his eyes.

Kendall had tears in his eyes himself.

"How many are there?"

"362" Logan said automatically

Kendall gave him a shocked look.

"I counted" Logan whispered.

"How old where…"

"I was seven"

"I can't believe you survived that," Kendall said.

The pain was bare on Logan's face and hot tears streaming down it.

"Logan, I swear on my life that I will always protect you Kendall started wiping Logan's tear's and pulling him into a hug, and I will never ever let her hurt you"

"I know Kendall Logan whispered his voice muffled a little by Kendall's arm's, you always so good to me"

"Logan"

"Yes"

"Do me a favor"

"Mmhum"

"Never apologize for something like this again"

"Ok"

"Promise me?"

Logan let out a small laugh.

"I promise" Logan said snuggling into Kendall's arms.

And at that moment he knew he would never be alone again.

Hey guys hope you liked this! And remember 2 things…

1# read and review

2# KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!


End file.
